Mafiatalia
by sugarhuney3
Summary: This is a criminal Hetalia fanfic! I hope you like it! IrelandxRomano. Contains smut, rape, limes, lemons, fluffiness(at times), criminal activities, and other criminal stuff. Whatever. Just read it. Rated M for a reason.


**A/N: This is the fic I said I'd be writing! I decided to change it from detective!Hetailia to Mafia/Gangster!Hetalia, or something around those lines.**

**I didn't like giving Romano a boss... I wanted to make hom head of the mafia, but NOPE! Whenever I tried to write it like that, my story turned into a piece o' crap! XP(is very irritated at this moment.)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Well, I own STUFF, just not this stuff... STOP INTERROGATING ME!**

**WARNING! This fanfiction contains lemons, limes, some incest, blood, mafia/gangster/criminal stuff, swearing, character deaths, OOC characters, and other schtuff. Human names used, POV changes.**

**/ / /**

**Lovino's POV**

"You needed to see me, Boss?" Lovino asked.

His boss nodded. "Yes, I did. Sit down."

Lovino obeyed without question. You never question the leader of a gang of criminals.

"How would you feel about getting a partner?" His boss asked.

Lovino stared at him for a moment. His prominent eyebrows weren't raised in a teasing manner. His acidic green eyes didn't show any hint of him joking or lying. His mouth was curved into a slight smirk at Lovino's surprise, but nothing showed that he was joking.

"I'm getting a partner?" Lovino asked.

His boss nodded. "Yes. We'll be getting four new recruits here tomorrow, and I have already chosen which one will be your partner."

"Can we trust them?"

"Of course we can. They're relatives of mine."

"Could I get some information on them before I accept your offer?" Lovino asked.

"They're all siblings. The oldest is highly trained, so he'll only need someone to show him around and tell him how we do things. I still have to think if I'll give him a partner or not. The other two are twins. The older of which you'll be getting. I've got the younger one. The youngest of the group has barely any training at all, and is really young. We need someone with a lot of experience to train him, so I've put Beilschmidt on that job. He loves kids, so I think he'll do well. Is that enough information for you?"

"Can I get some information on my partner?"

"Your partner is protective, manipulative, intelligent, and strong."

"That's all you're going to give me at the moment, huh?" Lovino asked.

His boss nodded.

Lovino shrugged. "Whatever. I guess it'd be good for me to have a partner, as long as we don't kill each other."

His boss smirked. "I'm sure you two will get along fine. You're dismissed."

Lovino got out of his chair. "I'll be waiting for the next assignment, Mr. Kirkland."

"About that..." His boss started, making Lovino stop moving. "I don't want you to go on any missions until we get our new recruits. Take the rest of the day off. Go home. I'm sure your brother's worried."

Lovino nodded. "Alright. I'll... see you tomorrow, then."

His boss dismissed him, and Lovino went home.

/ / /

Lovino went inside his house. It was quiet.

"Feli? You here?" He called. No answer.

Lovino figured that Feliciano had just gone out shopping and thought nothing more of it.

He went up to his bedroom, and undressed. He had felt rather horny for a while now, and he was thankful that he could finally take care of it.

He lay down on his bed and closed his eyes, then imagined up his dream woman and a hot scene

. . .

_"It's just so hot!" She whined, and took her blue shirt off, exposing a frilly dark red bra._

_Lovino's eyes widened._

_She groaned. "Still too hot..." She growled, and took off her jeans, exposing dark red panties conected to some black fishnet tights by a hook._

_Lovino stared at her._

_She was beatiful. She had long, orange hair that trailed down her back and ended at her hips. She had pretty eyes. Whether they were brown or green, Lovino couldn't tell. Her face was dotted adorably with freckles, and her lips were almost full and nearly red. She was a little shorter than him, but only by an inch or had beautiful curves. Her legs were hairless and smooth and a pretty shade of ivory, her hips curved out a little bit farther than her stomach. Her stomach was slightly curvy and the same light ivory as her legs, maybe lighter. Her arms were thin, but somewhat muscular. Her fingers were pretty, long, and slender. Her breasts were a little larger than the average size, and were dotter with freckles, like her flawless face._

_"Mmm... Lovi, would you help me cool down? Please?" she asked, tegging at her bra strap in a needy way._

_Lovino immediately stood up and walked toward her, then unbuckled and pulled off her bra. He moved his hands to touch her breasts, placing his fingers on her hard, pink nipples, and-_

SLAM!

Lovino's eyes snapped open and he jumped out of bed, pulling up his pants and doing his best to cover his hardness.

He ran downstairs, thinking and intruder had come in. He pulled out his gun, then jumped into the living room and aimed it at the intruder.

He had his finger on the trigger, and was about to pull it when he noticed it was his brother.

"Dammit, Feli! I almost shot you! Announce your arrival next time!" Lovino snapped.

"Fratello! You're home early!" Feliciano cheered, flinging himself at his brother and engulfing him into a hug. He had already forgotten about that incident a second ago.

"Yeah, yeah. Where were you?" Lovino asked.

"Shopping! I'm making tomato salad tonight!" Feliciano said.

Lovino smiled a little. His brother knew what he liked.

"So... Did anything happen today?"

Lovino shrugged. "Not today. Ask me tomorrow." he said.

Feliciano's smiled broadly. "Something's happening tomorrow?!"

Lovino winked, wanting to keep his brother guessing. "You'll have to wait and find out."

"Aww! Tell me! Please?!" Feliciano begged.

Lovino shook his head, and Feliciano pouted.

/ / /

"You needed me?" Lovino asked, trying to hide his excitement.

Arthur nodded. "It's time for you to meet your partner."

Lovino smiled with anticipation. "Let's see him then."

Arthur pressed a button.

A few seconds later, there was a knock at the door.

"If I didn't want you in here, I wouldn't have pressed the button!" Arthur snapped loudly.

The door opened, and a girl stepped in. "S-sorry." she mumbled.

"It doesn't matter now. Sit down and introduce yourself to your new partner."

The girl came in and seated herself in an empty chair.

Lovino stared at her, mouth slightly agape. He shook his head. "My partner... Is a GIRL?!"

Arthur nodded. "Is something wrong with that?" He asked.

The girl narrowed her eyes at Lovino.

"Yes! She's a girl!" Lovino said, forgetting who he was talking to for a moment.

"I don't see what's wrong with that." Arthur said.

Lovino recovered. "Er... s-s-sorry. " He choked out. "It's just... Not many women work with the mafia. Definitely not with our group."

The girl sighed. "I... I'm sorry for dissapointing you." She said, and looked at Arthur. "Should I leave? I'm sure that I could work with Ricky."

"No!" Lovino said, then coughed. "I mean, no. I was just extremely surprised. I'm not dissapointed at all. In fact, I'm thrilled!"

"So you'll take her as your partner?" Arthur asked.

Lovino nodded.

"S-so... It's nice t-to meet you then, mister..." the girl started, holdong out her hand.

Lovino took it and shook it. "Vargas. You can call me Lovino, though."

"Mister Lovino Vargas... O-okay then. Uh... I'm Avery Pine. Y-you can call me Avery or A-ave." The girl said with a blush.

Lovino smirked. "I'll show you around headquarters then." He said, and led her out of the room.

**END OF CHAPTER 1**

**Sorry, the ending is sucky. Just think of Lovino showing Avery around, because that part is boring and I'm not going to post it.**

**Just to warn you guys, I don't think every chapter will have smut. Some perviness, yes, but not always smut.**

**I hope you guys liked!**


End file.
